Persona 3 Fates Intertwined FEMALE
by builderkid107
Summary: What if Minato and Minako Arisato lived in the same universe...? The female side of things.
1. Chapter 1

I should go wake him up, I thought. He'll miss his stop if I don't wake him up, I tried to rationalize my reason for bothering him with myself.

I got up and walked to him, bent over to look at his face, yup, he was clearly sleeping.

"Excuse me?" I said, soft but firm

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at my face.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked

He was staring into my eyes, mine into his. His blue eyes seemed to hypnotize me, drawing me in.

I jolted out of this trance-like state and stood up, and looked away to fix my hair. I could feel my face getting a little red.

Ah, now to ask him.

"Is this next stop yours?" I asked.

I pointed at the sign attatched to the ceiling of the train.

[NEXT STOP: IWATODAI]

He gave me this look of confusion, almost doubt.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

I pointed to the badge on his jacket.

"That badge, it's for Gekkoukan, right?"

"Yeah, it is" he said, seemingly uninterested.

He was eyeing my chest, but I looked down and realized that I put mine on this morning, as it came with the blouse.

"Well, this is my stop, I'll see you around." he groaned.

He got up and turned to the door and started to leave.

"Wait up!" I said, probably louder than I should have.

He turned around to see me walk up to his side.

"Where ya headed?" I asked

"Minatodai Dormitory?" He said slowly

I was really surprised to hear that come out of his mouth.

"Hey, me too!" was all I could manage without it sounding just a little awkward.

My concious was telling me to walk with him, as I read the newspaper on the train and read about this apathy syndrome thing going around the area. I'll admit I was a little freaked out about it. Besides, he had a sort of enigma surrounding him.

Okay, time to ask, let's use that woman charm I was born with to convice him to say yes.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I hear that some strange things are happening around here and I..." I began

He raised his hand. I could take hints, I wasn't stupid, so I stopped talking.

"Sure, why not?" he murmered

I straightened out and gave a quick, little smile.

"Well, let's go then." I gleefully started. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I got your name."

"Minato" he stated

"Minako" I stated back.

I held out my hand for him to shake.

He did just that, but there was something weird that happened when we made contact. It felt like when you touch and electric fence while holding someones' hand and the current goes through your hands.

I pulled my hand back and took a look at it for a second.

"Well, nice to meet you." I said, politely

Then the power went out. Now, power outages don't bother me, but when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, what I saw was what scared me.

"Aaah!" I screamed out

I let go of my bag and threw my arms around Minato.

Since my head was on his chest, I could hear his sharp inhale. I think he saw what I did.

Coffins. There were giant coffins everywhere!

Just then, I went over what just happened in my head. Oops, I thought to myself, this is really awkward.

I pulled myself back away from him and now I could definitly feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Erm...sorry about that" I squeeked.

Luckily, since it was so dark, he probably couldn't even see my face.

Just in case he could, I looked down to the shoes. But there was something weird I noticed. There was a light reflecting off Minato's black shoes. It was...green?

He piped up, startling me.

"Hey, look at the moon!"

The moon was huge!

A simple, "Woah!" was all I could manage. I was really shaken up.

"We should get moving to the dorm!" he finished.

As we approached the double doors, I reached out to open it when I put my hand right on top of his. His hands were cold, but now wasn't the time for simple observations.

I pulled my hand back and looked over so he couldn't see my face. It was red, again.

"Uh, are you..." he began.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I snapped.

Oh, maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him.

Before I could apologize, he had already opened the door. I quickly followed him inside and shut the door behind me.

Boy, the power's out here as well, I thought.

"Um...hello?" Minato began

Huh, who was he talking to?

I turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Welcome" the boy started.

"You're late, I've been waiting a long time"

I was about to open my mouth and ask this strange kid who he was when he continued.

"If you two want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

He was holding out two pieces of paper, one to each of us. I reached out and plucked the one closest to me out of his hand.

"There's no need to be scared" he stated.

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions"

Actions, huh?

I looked down at the paper he gave me.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." the contract stated.

I noticed the signature line and after reading the words over to myself a couple of times I used the pen the boy gave me and scribbled my name down, I was never really that good at signatures, but this'll have to do.

"Minako Arisato"

I handed the boy back the paper and pen he gave me.

"Very well..." he started.

"Time is something noone can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away" he finished.

He took the contracts from us and fazed out of existance.

Minato and I were dumbstruck.

I figured I'd ask Minato a question to make sure I wasn't crazy.

"Did that just happen?" she asked.

"I...I think it did." I responded.

I looked at where the kid used to be, but there was no trace he was ever there.

Then I heard a voice, and it startled me out of my stare.

"Who's there!?"

That was a woman's voice, so that rules out the possibility of the kid being back.

I looked and it was, in fact, a girl. She seemed about as old as I was.

"How can you be... But it's...!" she stuttered

"Don't tell me..."

She held up what looked like a gun.

Minato ran in front of me, shielding me if that girl decided that we were a threat and decided to shoot.

"Wait!"

Ah, a different voice.

Then the light's came on.

I was now able to get a good look at the two girls standing in front of me. The one holding the gun was about Minato's height, had light brown hair and wore a...a really short skirt.

I wonder if she has trouble with guys taking a peek, I thought.

I snapped out of that train of thought and looked at the other girl.

She had crimson hair and tall, knee high boots.

"The lights!" the short skirted girl exclaimed

She seemed more surprised than the other.

"I didn't think that you two would be coming this late" the second girl stated.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm" the second girl said.

Kirijo, I thought. Oh yeah, I've heard about them on the radio and seen them on the internet.

"Who're they?" the first girl asked Mitsuru

"Transfer students." she began "It was a last minute decision to assign them here"

"They'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorm" she continued

"Is it okay for them to be here?" The still-unknown girl asked.

"I guess we'll see" Mitsuru said, smiling.

"This is Yukari Takeba" Mitsuru started "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you guys"

"Hey" Minato muttered out

"Hi there!" I said, cheerfully. I'm glad I've finally calmed down, I'd hate to make a bad first impression by being scared.

I figured I'd ask because hey, what's the worse that could happen?

"Erm, why do you have a gun?"

"Uh, it's like a hobby for me" she stammered

Hm, that's understandable. Besides, with that apathy syndrom thing going around, I figure you'd need some way to defend yourself.

"It's for self defense" Mitsuru interrupted. "It's not actually a real gun"

There was kind of an awkward pause.

Okay, let's get this moving.

"Boy, it sure is getting late." I pointed out.

"Ah yes, you guys should be getting to bed."

"Minato?" Mitsuru looked to my left, where Minato was standing. "Your room is on the second floor" then she turned to Yukari "Would you mind showing him to his room?"

"Uh, sure" Yukari said, awkwardly. "Alright, follow me" they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"And I'll show you to your room, it's on the third floor. Boys are on the second floor, while Girls are on the third" she explained.

"Follow me" she said as she began to walk over to the stairs.

As she escourted me to the end of the 3rd floor's hall, she asked me how getting here was.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Ah, nevermind." she quickly dropped that question.

She motioned to the door at the end of the hall.

"This is your temporary dorm room untill we get this living situation figured out." she continued.

"So, what was that contract about?"

A look of disbelief spread across her face.

"Contract?" she questioned "What contract?"

"Well, you see there was this weird boy and he gave me a contract that-"

I could tell she wasn't believing any of this.

"You know what, nevermind" I shrugged it off.

"Well, maybe you were just tired" she began "you should head straight to bed tonight, school starts tomorrow, after all"

Right, I should just go to bed.

"Well, goodnight." she started again

"Goodnight!" I responded

"Sleep well!" she shot back

She walked off and went into one of the rooms on the left side of the hall and closed the door behind her.

I walked right into my room and turned around the chair pushed into the desk by the window and put my suitcase on top of it.

I can unpack tomorrow after school, I thought.

I started getting undressed to put on my pajamas, while doing this I was thinking all about what happened to me and Minato tonight.

All these thoughts were bouncing around my head. I figured I could calm myself down by thinking about something else. Oh, how about school! I was always eager about new school-years starting. Seeing new faces, old faces, easing into the new year of learning and new experiences.

I reached up to unpin and untie my hair, I wasn't a huge fan of pinning up my hair, but it kept it tidy and I didn't have to worry about it until morning. There, all the pins and ties were out of my hair and I dropped them all on the side of the sink fixture.

Alright, time to go to bed. I buttoned up the pajama shirt I had on to the 4th button up and turned off the lights and slid into my bed.

Whew, what a day, I thought. Maybe tomorrow will be a lot more normal than this one.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/7**

*knock* *knock*

_iHuh, I wonder who that could be./i_

"Hey Minako, you ready to go?"

_iYukari? I wonder what she wants./i, _I thought.

I walked over and opened the door

She scanned me over and told me that Minato was waiting downstairs and she was walking us to school.

"Well, let's go!"

I grabbed my organizer from next to the door and closed the door as I joined Yukari next to the stairs.

"We shouldn't keep Minato waiting, then"

I nodded in agreement.

"So, did ya sleep okay?"

I frowned.

"Minato's snoring kept me up." I joked.

Yukari tried to hold in a laugh and failed miserably.

"Well, this is it." Yukari beckoned to the building before us.

_iThis is a school? Looks more like a mansion to me.../i_

"We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, hope you like it!"

I had a feeling that Minato was surprised as well.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I asked him: "Aren't you excited to start the new school year?!"

"Yeah, I am." he sighed

_iDoesn't really sound like it./i_

"You don't look it..." my words mirrored my thoughts.

"No really, I am."he assured

_iWell ,if you say so./i_

I focused back at Yukari who was standing in front of us.

"Okay, you two, let's get moving"

"You two are okay from here, right?"

"Of course" Minato said.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"You should go see your homeroom teacher first."

She pointed to the left hallway.

"The faculty office is right over there"

She looked back at the both of us.

"And that concludes the tour, any questions?"

"No, not re-" Minato started

"Which class are you in?" I interupted, quickly

_iI really need to stop interrupting people./i_

Yukari looked a little surprised, I guess that she wasn't really expecting a question.

"Me? I dunno...I haven't looked the classroom assignments yet."

She started to turn around and then she shot a look back at both of us.

"Oh yeah, you two. Don't tell anyone about what you saw last night, okay?"

I cautiously nodded in assurance.

"Alright, see ya later!"

Then she walked away and seemingly disolved into the crowd of students in front of us.

_iI'll see her later, I guess.../i_

I was deep in thought, going over what happened, again.

"Well, should we check to see what classes we're in?" Minato piped up

I snapped out of my thinking and responded with a simple "Sure!"

Maybe a bit too loud, but whatever, I thought

We both walked over to the class rosters and scanned the list.

iWhere is it...Minako...Minako.../i

"Found it!" I blurted

"Really?" Minato confirmed

"Yup, we're both in class F" I assured

_iHey, Yukari's in this class too!/i_

"Alright, let's go over to see the homeroom teacher!" I exclaimed, dragging Minato behind.

We walked into the faculty office, closing the sliding door behind us.

Almost immediatly, a woman who seemed to be in her early 30s came up to us and greeted us warmly.

"Oh, are you two the new students?"

I nodded, and so did Minato.

"Let's see...Minato...and...Minako...eleventh grade, correct?"

She glanced down at the file in her hands.

"I've got your file, here, Minato."

Her eyes went back and forth, reading the document rather quickly.

"Wow, Minato, you've lived all over the place."

She flipped the page a couple times and started reading.

"Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"

She paused and she had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... You see, I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to read this beforehand."

_iWhat...what happened to his parents?/i_

She straightened out and wiped the look off for a calmer one.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you!" he blurted out of the blue

She looked surprised.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!"

Her expression went changed again.

"Well, have you seen the classroom assignments? You're both in 2-F, that's my class."

"But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon."

She started for the door.

"Follow me, you two."

As Minato walked by, Minato was looking at me, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." I snapped

"Come on, you two!" Ms. Toriumi said from down the hall.

The Principal continued on with his speech.

"Hey"

iUgh, I don't want to talk to anyone right now.../i

I looked around, and it seemed that the voice was coming from behind me.

"You came to school with that blue-haired kid, right?"

_iBlue hair? Oh, Minato./i_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh...do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

I scanned the girl's face, she had black hair and a dark skin tone.

_iTell her the truth./i _I told myself.

"Yeah, he does."

_iThanks, brain./i_

"Oh...I see..."

There was a long pause.

"Do you know who it is?"

_iUm...no.../i_

"I hear talking!"

_iAh, I was saved!/i_

I snapped my head to where the new voice was coming from.

It was another teacher.

"I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class..."

"Shhh, be quiet. You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi hissed

iAnd so my adventure at this new school begins/i

Minato and I started chatting about how things seemed here.

" 'Sup dudes!?"

Another student? Blue cap, goofy smile, this ought'd be interesting.

"How's it going?"

Answering a question with a question;

"Who're you?"I asked

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meetcha'!"

"I transferred her when I was in eighth grade, so I know what's it like being the new kid."

iWell, I'm at least glad we're not rare./i

"So, I just wanted to come over and say, "Hey" ...See what a nice guy I am?"

Then Yukari walked up to join this party.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei exclaimed

_iYuka-tan?/i_

"I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari sighed.

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone who'll listen and hit on all the girls you see."

Yukari's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Did you ever think you were bugging anyone?"

Junpei scratched his head.

"What? But I was jus bein' friendly."

Yukari's expression returned to normal.

"If you say so..."

Then she turned to us 'newcomers'.

"Anyway, it looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"I know, right?!" I responded

"It must be fate" Minako said, rather sarcastically.

_iFate? Yeah right./i_

Yukari's expression changed to one of disgust.

"Fate? Yeah, right."

_iMindreaders, geez./i_

Yukari smiled.

"I'm still a little surprised."

Junpei interuptted.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?"

Junpei turned to face Minato.

"Aw man, you've got two girls to choose from. You lucky dog!"

_iWhat!?/i_

"What's that supposed to mean? We all just live in the same dorm." Minato said

_iThat was almost really weird/i_

Then Yukari walked a bit closer to Minato and I and asked in a quiet voice: "You didn't say anything about...you know what, did you?"

I sighed.

_iSmooth. Now is the perfect time to ask!/i_

"Not a soul" I sighed

"Seriously, don't tell anyone about last night!"

I felt like slamming my face on my desk

People started looking over at us.

_iYeah, graceful./i_

Junpei's eyes grew wide.

"L-Last night?"

"Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Yukari pounded her fist on the desk.

"Listen!"

_iThis won't work.../i_

"Junpei." Minato said, rather calm for the situation.

"Drop it."

_iMaybe a glare would reinforce the point./i_

"I...uh...I..."

Junpei stammered.

"Well, I gotta head to archery practice"

Yukari turned to leave and then quickly turned and shot an almost frozen glare at Junpei.

"Don't start any rumors, okay!?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

_iYukari one, Junpei zero./i_

"Good. See ya back at the dorm, you two."

"Bye-bye!" I said, pretty chipper

I could hear Junpei mumbling to himself.

"Well...I've been glared at twice today..."

"Well, you two are new here, so if you'd like, I can show you around town?"

Minato sighed

"Sure, why not?" he said

"Yeah, I'd love to!" I truthfully answered.

I really wanted to figure this place out, I _iwas/i_ going to be here for a year.

When Minato and I entered the dorm, I noticed that there was a ledger with a fancy fountain pen next to it.

"Welcome back, you two." Mitsuru greeted

"Hey, what's this paper here for?"

"That? That's the sign-in-sheet"

I cocked my head

"Whenever you leave or come in, sign your name and the time."

_iErm...why/i_

"But, I don't want anyone leaving and going out at night, it's dangerous. Anyway, you two are probably tired, you should go to bed early."

"Yeah, you're right. I iam/i a little tired so I'm gonna head up and go to bed." I said

"Yeah so am I" Minato agreed

"Alright, good-night you two" Mitsuru said

_iPhew. What a day.../i_

I fell back on my bed and pulled the covers over.

_iThat Junpei guy seems kinda cool, I guess. A little pervy, but what guy isn't?/i_

I thought back to what I told that girl during the assembly.

_iMinato isn't.../i_


End file.
